The recent shift to the multi-core computing paradigm has changed the way performance scales on new processors. Increasing the number of cores in a microprocessor chip does not automatically improve the performance of single-threaded applications. The new paradigm requires programmers to rewrite code to work in parallel. However, parallel programming is not an easy task, leading to software errors and increased development costs. There is also the issue of extracting parallelism from existing legacy sequential code.